


Its not about them

by wenqian96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenqian96/pseuds/wenqian96
Summary: "Omegas? Omegas---They are disgusting creatures. Filling the world with uncontrollable insanity for lust. Like a legal incubus running a strip bar downtown. I hate them. I won't ever submit to an omega. They are worthless. "
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue

A figure stood in front of the clear glass French window , lonesome in the Huang Dragon tower - condominium , staring down upon the city of Canada. Streets were still busy with moving vehicles and several; bright lights of tower tall buildings were luminous. The city never sleeps as he constantly gazed, being lost in his own submissive pool of thoughts. Indeed it the city is restless yet there he stood over thousands of beautiful city lights; drained and bored.

Dressed in a white yet disheveled button up shirt , half naked by bottoms, he gave the city one last glance and went back to stare at the man who got up from a king sized bed from across the room; lighting a stick of expensive tobacco, placing it in between his lips ; huffing its toxic content. 

"Care to finish your business? " he questioned by staring at the latter who was across the room. The man had pale white skin, black hair with alluring black eyes, his body was built and tall , perfect for a human like Adonis if I were to say. He waited patiently for the man to reply.

"As long as you agree to our company's condition--- that is if you sign the contract that's right in front of you. " 

"Your conditions were, I, would sign this contract as to your company will help supply the incoming stocks from the Market in Korea throughout here in my company here, in Canada." 

"As what to what we had agreed on Mr. Lee." 

The man with black hair simply chuckled at his request as he blows another drag of smoke. By placing his half lit cigar he grabs a pen on the bedside table next to his phone, approaching the contract, then by signing his name, he gently puts the pen down on top of the stack of papers and sat down on a vacant burgundy leather couch that was across the half naked man ; gesturing him to come over on where he sat. 

"I've never met an omega that would be so terrifyingly beautiful like you--- Who knew that the most powerful man in the business world would be here with me tonight, pleasuring me as a blessing" 

"On the contrary Mr. Lee, You'll never meet another omega like me. Not once in a lifetime. So I suggest you play along with our game Alpha and let me take good care of you for the time being" 

The man from the window took off what ever was left of his clothing, dropping it on the mahogany floor, making him bare and open to the man sitting in front of him. Sun kissed skin that naturally glows under the moonlight that passed through the glass, He sauntered deviously towards Mr. Lee, sitting down with his legs spread wide open. Mr. Lee was indeed a man that can devastatingly make you beg and kneel, but it was the other way around. The tanned man kneeled down in between the man's legs, grabbing his gloriously thick member that was slightly hard from their previous round, he engulfed it willingly , coating it with spit ; sucking its tip first then eating it whole reaching down to the throat. 

Mr. Lee's hand was able to tangle his fingers in between the silver gray locks of the tanned male, gripping it tightly as he was sucked for his dear life, moaning in between groans."Fuck! I love it when you don't have a gag reflex" He started moving his hips slowly; in and out of the tanned male's mouth, not too long he fastened his pace , feeling his orgasm coming. "Sh--shit--- ah, I'm going to "  
Not being able to finish his phrase, he came down deep into the kneeling boy; excreting every bit of his seed out down to the omega's throat. 

Perfect. 

You're now on the tip of my fingers Mr. Lee.


	2. Who on earth is Haechan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets focus on the plot instead.

Black hair slicked back with undercut fresh from the barber's, dressed in a slim fit navy blue business suit, the man held unto his files carefully as he graciously entered the building. He approached the receptionist as the man over the counter gave him a small tag with a neck sling written on it with the company name and his face. An identification. 

Trying to ground himself , he breathed in and let out a deep sigh. Feeling the nervousness creeping up to his spine as he entered the elevator ; punched in his designated floor. Every minute felt like a dreadful scene where a man meets his end once the elevator door dings and opens. Perhaps it happens in the movies but not for him. Before exiting the elevator, he fixed his tie just to make himself believe that he is in his best deposition. 

When the elevator came to a stop, he entered a lounge. The floor was covered in a dark burgundy carpet, half of the wall's side had an amazing french window view. Despite it, he did not move further from his spot as he tried to analyze the place before screwing up and finding his place. 

"Mr. Lee? " His name was called out in the office, as he failed to notice a tall man over the mini bar , standing in front of the coffee maker; buzzing as it poured out a generous amount of foam unto a black mug beneath it. 

"Y-Yes? That's me. " Fuck. Why did he even stutter.

Idiot. 

"Good to see that you are here." The tall man was dressed in a gray business suit , white shirt and a black tie. His hair was neatly combed at the side. " Seo Young Ho, Head of the Human Resources department. Or Just Johnny, that's my English name." 

The man called Johnny was about 1.8 meters tall. He wore a dark grey suit with matching slacks, had a black necktie to compliment his attire and had jet black hair. Casually Introducing himself as he left his coffee to be made on its own , approaching the shorter man near the door. " You must be Mark Lee, correct?" Sipping from the mug on his hand. 

Mark respectfully nodded his head silently prior to the taller's designation.

"Lovely, now come, let me show you your area". Without delay, Mark followed Johnny across the room as they both headed to a small cubicle fit enough for 3 people to work in. There was a huge desk, several drawers and empty shelves are available to be stored in, a jointed lamp for extra light, a personal desktop for I guess, in his future use top it off a small locker for his personal belongings for safe keeping. 

Turning around to face him, Johnny held out a small document for Mark. " As you can see, this part is yours, our Beloved CEO hates tardiness, so please be at least 15 minutes before your shift starts. He will be needing your assistance most of the time so please have your phone open and ready. If ever he asks for his coffee to be done during afternoon breaks , he prefers either a cup of cappuccino or an iced mocha glazed with caramel on top" 

He shifts further down the cube, gesturing Mark to approach him closer; as Johnny lowered his height to meet Mark's he continued. " If you have any problems regarding with your personal computer please dial 173; that directs you calling the IT department on the 7th floor , find the man named Yuta for any technical help. Your statement of accounts are still processed but I believe your card will be released by the end of the week" Grabbing a pen from the left pocket of his suit, the taller man wrote a couple of notable names that Mark had to also bear in mind. Checking the list with given information there were two more people he had to take note. The man whom johnny was referring to, head of the finance department was named Dong Sicheng, "Winwin" and another man who he guesses to be the receptionist downstairs would be Moon Taeil.

Noted. 

" Now, any sign of complaints and gossip will not be tolerated here. Either you get along or get out of this company" Johnny wickedly smiled at him, knowing he caught the shorter male by surprise. Not too long after he laughed apologized, telling Mark it was a joke, but rather giving him a constructive warning sign. 

It doesn't seem constructive as to how he delivered it. But indeed, it was a way for Mark himself to become more watchful to himself. This company isn't some kind of joke as he thought. 

Not too long after a dreading contemplated moment for the latter, the main doors right behind them stood in expanse as a man of his height excited the office. Honey tanned colored skin, his hair was of light caramel brown; slightly messy but presentable. Dressed in an open Suit top, with an mid-chest vest, black slacks and some fancy branded shoe he couldn't possibly pronounce, the man approached them in a rounded manner of saunter. 

From the moment the man had approached them, Johnny called him out. "Haechan! Your new Secretary is here! " 

Who on earth is Haechan?

Both men faced the figure as he headed towards them. Mr. Lee - as Minhyung recognizes, was dressed the same color as to what Mark was wearing, Navy blue but a few hues darker by shade. Having a neck pillow around his neck gave Mark the impression he just woke up from a quick shut eye. 

"I see. Bold of you to place him next to my office doors-- but then again, its in the wits of right to place him in his proper work place" 

" But Of course! It would be wonderful for him to work around close to you, don't you think?" Johnny replied with wriggling brows. 

"Hyung, I dont think you're getting the point here. But regardless of the matter." The tanned man faces Mark and examines him from head to toe , although Mark on the other hand , despite maintaining his unnerving posture he looked at the eye of his "future boss". Soft delicate, hue of dark chocolate to its core. He had bags carrying around but seems mundane enough as a physical feature for a man with a position like him. 

"You must be Lee Minhyung? I'm Lee Donghyuck , The Director of the Company" 

A soft scent of honeysuckle invaded his nose, mixed with honey and vanilla in between, when he was about to reach out for his hand. By reflex Mark held out his hand to make contact with Donghyuck's. They shook hands briefly and let go. Light sparks elicited on Mark’s skin as his adrenaline rose, his inner wolf silently awoke. 

An Omega. 

"I take it Johnny-hyung gave you the specifics and how things work here in the office." Lifting his cuffs, Donghyuck checked the time on his wrist watch. "I have a meeting at 1pm, I need you to be there as an observer, bring your laptop. You need to take down notes. 

Now, Follow me" .

Without question, Mark did as what he's told, never looking back at the taller man that was left standing next to his cube as they both entered Donghyuck's office. 

;

Omegas? 

Omegas--- 

They are disgusting creatures. Filling the world with uncontrollable insanity for lust. Like a legal incubus running a strip bar downtown. I hate them. I won't ever submit to an omega. They are worthless. 

Loud banging was heard when he arrived home from school. The kitchen doors were locked that connected from the living room's back door. Unsettling moans were audible through the walls as little Minhyung tried to turn the door knob open. 

" Taeyong-- Ah ah-- Someone's here---- " 

"A-Ahhh--- It's probably Minhyu-- aahhh , He's -- ahh -- home----- ahhh" Incoherent moans and cries were uttered from the other side.

"Let him wait outside. Aghh-- Fuck!!! I'm not yet done with you" 

Skin slapping were consistent, his father was being pounded once more. Dropping his bag as his back hits against the locked door, little Minhyung curled up and covered his ears, silently crying as he tried to block away the sound of his parent being cocked down to oblivion . 

He hated it. He hated them. 

At a young age, Minhyung was exposed to this. TO THEM.  
His father was an omega, let alone a single parent too. No matter how much Minhyung loved his father, but the series of having multiple partners for satiating his heat when it would regularly occur when he was young was absolutely traumatizing even for a child like him.

In this society, Omegas are known to be at the bottom of the system. The lowest rank. Nothing but a material to keep the balance of population and breeding in tact in the society. 

It will always be that way. 

Alphas are always at the top. While Omegas will always remain at the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I could make the next chapter more decent.  
> I'll be back with a longer update. Thank you for sticking around.


	3. You're coming with me

Upon entering the office, Mark scanned his surroundings. Half of the room had black tiles while half was covered in a dark navy blue carpet that reached the end of the room. In a typical office, there stood the grand office table for every Directing manager to use and in front of it was a nice coffee table with complimentary black leather couches of two, opposite to each other. 

"Take a seat, make yourself comfortable" the tanned male offers with a polite gesture.

With the vacant couch on the left ,Mark sat on it comfortably , followed by Donghyuck next to him. He silently kept his distance from the director, knowing what he is despite the position he holds in the company, Mark himself was cautious. Now he is having second thoughts , with a little bit of anxiety kicking him slowly. But when the tanned male spoke up, he stopped thinking for a minute. Maybe two. 

"Now , about you, you're 24 of age, so I was wondering if you'd let me address you with a decent honorific" .

Turning his direction, Mark was puzzled as he asked, "Wait, you mean to tell me you're younger than me?" Involuntarily raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes, as you know, I am a year younger than you, but even with the position that I hold, I prefer to give respect to my elders and seniors ; that if you allow me to let you call you my Hyung, just as I did to Johnny Hyung earlier. " 

"But Sir, I would need to address you according to my profession. So I would be more comfortable if you do so with me" 

“Haechan.” Donghyuck answers firmly, facing Mark with indifference planted on his face."People working under my department Minhyung, indeed calls me by my nickname.” 

But as persistent as he is, Mark stood his ground and held a straight face. Not wanting to back down like the only soldier standing in the middle of war. Donghyuck simply shrugged and shook his head, bemused. Simply not forcing out Mark on his opinion, He stood up and walked around the couch as he headed out to reach for the papers on the table, slowly stopping behind Mark. 

There was a brief silence that caused tension to rise. The omega’s pheromones smelled more potent that perhaps it had engulfed the entire room with his scent. Its getting dangerous for the both of them. No, dangerous for him. 

To the other man's surprise, Donghyuck leaned down next to Mark's ear as he whispered , "You hate them don't you?" 

"P-pardon? What was that sir? " 

Flinching as Mark slowly tilted his head in an angle where he can visibly see the tanned male who had an atrocious smirk plastered on his face. 

"Omegas. You hate them." Donghyuck smiled like a menace towards him, reducing the distance between.

"I-I don't know what you mean Sir---" 

"I know that look on your face Minhyung. You hate them. Us omegas to be specific.   
You might unconditionally hate me because of the status that I was born with. For being an Omega." Donghyuck held Mark down with both of his hands on his shoulder as he traced his lips near the shell of Mark's ear, whispering. "You've been giving that face full of disgust wondering to yourself why - Why is an Omega the Director of a huge Company? --- Correct me if I'm wrong Minhyung" By giving his final blow, Donghyuck licked on the lobes of Mark’s ear, biting it a little to add a bit of an arousing pain. 

As a response, Mark stood up and backed away so suddenly from Donghyuck as the latter laughed at his reaction. Irritation as the tension grew in his bones when he felt stupid for being treated like a fool ; not being able to come up with a decent and non insulting response towards the laughing man, even when a nut strated to twitch in between his pants. It was a hidden fact that not only his body is indecently reacting to Donghyuck’s omega pheromones, he knew he had to distance with the sly , provoking tanned man, even if he is alluring.

"No worries Minhyung, I don't force people to like me---’’ Donghyuck replied seeing as Mark’s eyes followed the tanned male’s movements as he settled himself in front of the french windows behind his desk, looking out at the city view. “-- And neither will I, to you"

Even if Donghyuck cannot see Mark, he bowed and uttered "My apologies to my disrespects, Sir". 

Donghyuck with his right hand gestured a small wave. “No worries Minhyung, now I’ll be seeing you later 10 minutes before the meeting are we clear?” 

Before leaving the Director’s office, Mark positively replied and headed back to his cube , getting ready for his first assignment in spite of the omega’s honey scented pheromones drowning his nose, he held back the growing rut aching in between his legs.

;

Several business men had exited meeting room 10. Walking out exhausted himself, Mark was totally worn out from his first meeting. 

Countless suggestions, feedbacks, he had to take note of everything and file a report and send it to a man named Moon Taeil who handles the analytics for future projects by tomorrow. 

Not long after he proceeded with his task, Mark was down to his few noted pages on his report. Taking a quick break, he headed to the pantry to grab a glass of water to satisfy his parched self. 

The pantry was three times bigger than his cube. It had additional handy appliances like a microwave hanging on the wall in between cupboards , an electric stove ; convenient enough for other employees to cook some ramyeon or their lunch in between the day and a really cool coffee machine; which he used this morning to make a really decent cappuccino. 

He drank about two glasses, wondering why he was that thirsty. Or probably since it was his first meeting, the stress got to him real good. 

Mark was about to ponder down on how he was supposed to finish his report. But an audible voice was heard from the back of the room which served as a dining area. 

“Yes, I’ll take it we had a certain arrangement this evening.” Its his Director. Donghyuck. 

“Ofcourse, I’ll be there by 8 tonight, and how many people will be there?” 

Unknowingly, Mark didn't leave the room just yet as he overheard and slightly eavesdropped on Donghyuck’s conversation from the smaller room in the pantry. 

“--- Ah 3 of you, certainly, I’ll handle everything. 

See you in a few hours” 

As the phone call ended, the Director himself spoke loudly, startling him. “I take it you like to snoop around other people’s business Minhyung” 

Startled and embarrassed after being caught, Mark hung his head low and apologized, knowing he had no excuse because he was drawn enough to overhear the Director’s conversation over his phone. “I didn't mean to” looking away caught red handed. Great Job Mark Lee. 

“No worries, it's another transaction for another company advancement, and if you don't mind, could you please call Johnny-hyung? I need him to accompany me with this business meet” Grabbing a glass of water for himself , Donghyuck pulled out a couple of pale pink pills from his right pocket and drank two-- or about three in a gulp.

Suppressants? Birth control pills? Thats a lot. What for though? 

“Johnny already left the office today Sir-- Did he not tell you?” Recalling his conversation with the taller man , an hour before he left, he had to scurry home because he had an unexpected parcel that will be arriving .

“Bastard. I reminded him exactly this morning that he is driving for me.” strands of hair were slowly brushed back, crawling back along Donghyuck’s crown with frustration as he let out a sigh.

“Sh-should I call him Sir?” Mark suggested as he was about to dial his colleague’s number on his phone. 

Donghyuck waved his hand by a decline of offer, considering his situation, the latter knows better than to wait. “Its fine Minhyung, clean your things and finish your report tomorrow morning and have it submitted before noon. I’ll wait for you at the basement where the company cars are parked.” 

“You mean to tell me--” 

“Yes Minhyung. You're coming with me as my driver” Donghyuck replied after giving one more frustrated sigh as he exited the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ º ᴥ ºʔ Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Anyways, what about this chapter guys?   
> Leave comments , I'd love to hear from you \\(๑╹◡╹๑)ﾉ♬


	4. This was not part of my job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried.
> 
> He’s always been trying.

They arrived in a private villa near the outskirts of the city an hour and a half later from the drive, passing along several pine trees and lamp posts as they went in deeper to their route. 

The villa was indeed huge, probably like a mansion. Modern structures are visible; bricked walls, some are painted in cream in contrast with a deep red velvet color , roof top flat and the place had a private pool perfect for an outdoor occasion. With the CEO, Mark parked at the vacant driveway and was escorted by a man named Jung Yoon Oh or Jaehyun (as to what he prefers to be called) who was waiting for them on the pavement of the building. 

“Haechan, you made it baby” With his arms wide open , the director permitted himself to be set loose and had his body be wrapped around by strong arms of Yoon Oh. Mark simply avoided reacting by being simply phlegmatic over the scene before Donghyuck broke free from Yoon oH himself and introduced the both of them as they headed inside the mansion together. Mark sooner found out that Yoon Oh used to live in the US several years, he’s quite fluent in English as Mark himself ,too. He goes by the name “Jay” and Mark hates to admit, he’s quite an attractive alpha. 

Yoon Oh has dark mahogany colored hair. He wasn't as tall as Johnny but his body was perfectly sculpted despite the turtleneck and shirt he has on covering his torso. He welcomed the two warmly as he led them out to the dining area where there are two more businessmen sitting down on their designated chairs in front of the dining table, ready to have a private talk as if the amount of champagne on the table was not enough evidence for their “negotiations”. 

“My Sunshine you're finally here!” A very tall man- much like a giant addressed Donghyuck as “his” made Mark almost wanna roll his eyes but decided not to by respect over the giant businessman. 

“Lucas-- Its good to see you too” 

Lucas was indeed an ideal man of what many girls would come to say “Tall , dark and handsome”. The giant was the same age as Mark. But with poutier lips, big round eyes that can see the vast universe with , and has a loud personality; which makes every conversation fun when he’s around. 

Ideal indeed. 

“Sunshine, Come sit with me”

Lucas patted the seat right next to him. Donghyuck gladly took his offer while Mark simply stood behind him from his seat, kept his mouth shut to avoid unnecessary jabs of insults that were about to come out. 

When you have nothing good to say, learn to shut up Mark Lee. 

Little to what Mark had expected, Donghyuck did not sit specifically on the chair that Lucas patted earlier, he sat on the laps of the man who offered him a seat, having the latter pulled by the giant , letting his legs settle on both sides of Lucas’ legs. Seeing that the giant himself guided his director to be settled on that indecorous position, legs spread out having both of the men’s clothes crotches flatly touch, he found it absolutely absurd with the informality, Mark knew he had no rights to voice out his opinions and remained silent, still. 

“Yukhei, you cant have all the fun to yourself” The man sitting across Lucas seemed to be seemingly irritated enough as he avoided looking at indecency caused by the two. The man with blonde hair dressed in a loose long sleeved shirt, decided not to introduce himself before gracefully getting up from their table,taking out a pack of cigarettes from his upper pocket along with a golden lighter with a small dragon painted on it. Igniting the stick full of toxic content, his footsteps faded out in the hallway upon his exit. 

“Tsk, Well someones not in the mood tonight.” Jaehyun only commented when the man was no longer in earshot range. 

“Can’t help it when my Sunshine is here physically infront of him. Can't a man miss this cutie?” Lucas simply laughed at his friend’s comment as he squeezed Donghyuck’s ass ; earning a low squeal as he reached out to pour Champagne in one of their fancy glasses. 

“More of us tonight then”.

“How was work today baby?” Yoon oh asked as he casually grabbed a vacant chair right next to them and took a sip at the glass with an amount to his liking. 

“Stressful baby, I hope you can help me out with the negotiations that I have in mind for us” 

Donghyuck was bold.

More like shameless to his new secretary when he took off his necktie slowly, making sure that all eyes were on him , including Mark’s. 

Not being able to the bear the site of having the omega looked like a gazel about to be preyed on two lions in a den, Mark excused himself by asking for directions to the lavatory. Quickly he left the room, hearing that Jaehyun somehow called Donghyuck “baby” , followed with a loud moan upon his exit. Leaving the three in the room , out from his sight. 

;

Lithium lights succumbed the floor, droplets of water agonizingly fell in one of the sink , must be that the pipes are loose. Mark was now in the empty bathroom, staring at his reflection made him realize how precarious his work was. His director was an Omega, Surrounded and flocked by unmated alphas too. Contemplating , he began to question himself : What was the face he made when he first saw Donghyuck? Why is he even bothered seeing Donghyuck with those two alphas? Why isnt his boss scared? Why is HE scared? Should he be concerned? Flooded by his thoughts, he cupped his hands together as he watched the water flowing down from the unclosed faucet he turned a few seconds ago and held it up to his face. 

A simple method he would often use to cool himself down when heat seeped under the layers of his skin started to rise due to stress. 

I should go back. 

He thought upon composing himself once he had recovered and walked as slowly as possible. 

Audible moans were heard from the hallways as Mark slowly walked back to the room where he once minutes ago. Adrenaline kicked in as he took a whiff of the incredibly sweet scent that was unto the direction of their meeting room. But he couldn't just simply enter willy nilly , although he spotted the blonde man who casually sat on a counter that was attached to a european style window which was right across the door that had over flowing omega pheromones was coming from. 

Mark stopped on his tracks to look at the man who seemed non chalant with what’s happening on the other side of the door, breathing in on his cigar and exhaling out toxic smoke. 

“So what brings you out here Mark Lee?”

The blonde man blurted out as he unbuttoned a few holes of his clothing, who seemed to look less irritated ,previously. Seems like the blasted circular things had bothered him for a while. The fact the Mark himself didn't know the blonde’s name he simple gave out the most friendly smile with a hint of confusion as he answered the man “I went to go the nearest bathroom Sir, and had to check up on a coworker too “ 

Lies but seemed to have work as the blonde man grunted as an approval for his excuse. “Won't you be joining them? I mean you are here for a treat aren't you, Alpha?” Getting up from where he sat, the blonde man approached the door and gestured Mark to come closer; the knob was turned and slightly opening the door, Mark had not anticipated such a scene. 

Empty bottles of champagne were scattered on the floor, along with the rest of some clothing to which Mark had clearly identified could have been Donghyuck’s. He spotted his director naked on top of the table, legs spread out as he was violated by Jaehyun, himself; half naked, his pants were loose on his ankles, turtle neck gone along with the rest of his white shirt. Another site to see where Lucas sat on the nearest chair guiding Donghyuck on his lap once more but only this time, his director attached his pulp swollen lips to the giant’s aching red cock, giving him a satisfying blowjob along with vulgar moans from his receiver. 

“What do you think of your boss Mark?” The blonde asked, unbothered with the erotic scene that was happening infront of them as he opend the door a little bit wider than before giving Mark a horribly obscene view.

Mark himself couldn't seem to answer.

He was petrified, he could only stare.

The situation made him hard too, but he knew better but to control his urges towards his Omega Director who locked eyes with him as soon as Jaehyun grunted and finally released most of his seed inside the omega’s hole followed by a low growl as he slowly thrusted. 

“Fuck! Sunshine--- I’m about to-- Ah---” Not being able to finish his sentence, Lucas shot his seed into Donghyucks mouth, sloppily painting it as he was in the middle of deep throating the giant, swallowing bits of the heavy liquid down his throat. Gagging a little when Lucas pulled out, a trail of cum creeped down unto the tanned male’s chin down to his throat. Without hesitation, Mark faced the blonde man and excused himself once more. 

“I-if you don't mind, I’ll be back again”. 

But the blonde man was quick enough to grab hold of his wrist. “Are you sure you don't want to join in, your body would be disappointed if you don't satisfy its needs , right?”

This was not part of my job.

“I would like to politely decline. I respect my Director and I swear to protect him at all costs, even from me.”

Escaping from the blonde’s grip, Mark started to quicken his pace as he led himself to an open balcony, breathing, exhaling. Clearing out his thoughts from a scene that horrified him from what he had experienced previously from his past. 

He tried.

He’s always been trying.

Accepting the fate that Omegas are indeed , born as natural submissive creatures , blessed to give birth , increase the population of the races , despite being the lowest rank in society. 

Omegas are truly disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope this content was enough to fill in the lost time. I usually like to make lots of drafts right now and I'm trying to fit them all together and place them correctly so my storry wouldnt that be confusing. 
> 
> I know its a bit late but Congratulations on NCT 127's First win! Let us keep supporting them!


	5. Your superior of a race should die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever swallowed semen before Minhyung?” Oblivious with his question, the tanned male kept spitting out the clear white content from his mouth, followed up by thoroughly washing his hands on the sink. 
> 
> “Obviously no , Sir. “ Anxiously, Mark replied, looking like an airhead. 

_ “How was it love? Did you enjoy your time tonight?” After two of his fellow alphas were worn out, he carried the tanned omega to his private room and settled him to his nearest couch. He disappeared for a few minutes when he entered a bathroom , grabbing a towel and damped it out for comfort as he headed back to the omega he took in.  _

_ “Psh, as if , as long as you agree to our terms, Jaehyun and Lucas have already agreed to sign the contracts tomorrow---but now what is left is that you should sign it too Mr. Lee”  _

_ A spontaneous laughter filled the room, heavy fill sarcasm and insult, the blonde man wiped a fake tear near his eye before he slipped his index finger under Donghyuck’s chin, making the omega face him.  _

_ “Tsk tsk. I expected you to be good Hyuckie. But I’m not in the mood tonight. I’ll call you when I want it, but for now---” The blonde man tilted his head to the left, exposing his glorious neck , lapping it before he planted a soft kiss, he did no more further than that. “ -- Be good to me then I shall give you everything you need”  _

  
  


\----

The night sky made soft hums in the air while Mark drove back to the city. It was peaceful yes? But what about the spiral of his emotions lashing out within him when his Director sat right next to him on the Driver’s seat, pretending like nothing had happened a few hours ago. 

They didn't talk, from his peripheral vision, Donghyuck sat silently, breathing in deep along his thoughts carried him when they passed through the four laned streets of the seoul. 

After that commotion, Mark himself couldn't seem to fathom from the occurances to what happened an hour ago in that villa. 

_ “Minhyung where are you?” Worn out, his voice obviously exhausted, Donghyuck had requested for Mark to ready the car in a few minutes before he hanged up the line.  _

_ “Just so were clear, It'll be up to me to cover your negotiations”  _

_ He heaved out a heavy sigh.  _

_ “I get it, but don't keep me waiting.” _

_ The blonde man simply laughed, never finding the threat in Donghyuck’s words. “As long as you keep me entertained love, simple as that.”  _

_ “Fuck you. Im going home”  _

_ Not waiting for the man to reply, the tanned male simply slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the hallway unaccompanied, fixing himself while walking out to look for his secretary who was waiting for him on the driveway.  _

  
  
  
  
  


;

“Stop the car!” Hyuck suddenly blurted out as he unlocked the door on his right. Hastily pulling over to the nearest gas station, Mark did as he was told. He was not given the opportunity to ask as the tanned male ran out of the car and headed to the nearest empty comfort room. 

It was around 10:30 in the evening already, the station was empty, despite having two employees sitting casually in the nearby convenience store next to the lavatory where his Director ran off to. Locking the car doors , he paced towards the direction where Donghyuck was. Giving him a clear view of his director hanging onto both sides of the washbin and throwing up the contents of white fluids out of his mouth by shoving his index finger down , hitting his uvula. 

Apparently Donghyuck wasn't able to mind him as soon as he threw up what he needed to, having Mark himself approached him from behind , soothing his back for the tanned male's discomfort. 

“Have you ever swallowed semen before Minhyung?” Oblivious with his question, the tanned male kept spitting out the clear white content from his mouth, followed up by thoroughly washing his hands on the sink. 

“Obviously no , Sir. “ Anxiously, Mark replied, looking like an airhead. 

  
  


What an absurd question. Alphas don't do that.

A couple of pills were taken out from Donghyuck's pocket. He popped them out, swallowing them dry as he casually put them back in where it came from and leaned on to the nearest wall, having his body supported, feeling faint. The air was once again silent between them. 

“I'm sorry if you had to see that.” 

  
  


“I'm--- “ Mark is at a loss for words. Feeling guilt and disgust.”Do you always do that on a regular man to man negotiation?”

Donghyuck was silent as first, but even if he was staring out at the window, he smiled. “As an Omega, it's something I couldn't control anymore. Honestly, no Alpha would give a damn even when I would bat an eye towards them. They dont give a shit when they cum inside my mouth. Seriously, if I didn't value my head along with the company, I'd like to take a break from this bullshit.”

Even with the necessary information, Mark stood in front of the man who exactly knew what he was doing. Not because of pleasure. Not because of vanity or narcissism. Because its part of his job. To survive . Ensure that the company doesn't fall with his name along with it. 

“Is there a specific drink you'd like? The convenient store is a walk away, maybe something to drown out the taste…”

“It's fine. Give me a few then you can take me home. I'm on pill, so they prefer to stick it in raw inside me.” Nodding, Mark then washed his hands to relieve the awkwardness, his boss talking about how other Alphas would treat him isn't exactly the most comfortable topic to run your mouth on, wherever that part was used. 

  
  


“I feel sick as fuck, wanting things like these to end, sadly I can't. I feel like your superior of a race should die.” Donghyuck chuckles darkly in between. “Even if I do say shit about it, you won't even understand. Especially because you're an Alpha.” 

Mark gave no remarks. No reaction. No nothing. 

He listened and as he did, his eyes widened observing the man in front of him. Eyes glimmering almost in the brink of tears, deep within those mindless stares of his, he knew better. He couldn't even look down at the man who was capable enough to handle himself back there, unmated and pounded. 

“Isnt it hard for you?” Mark asked in a low voice, but audible enough for Donghyuck to hear. 

“Sorry… The only good thing about me is being an Omega. Me having a hole, making my ass loose for tons of Alphas to stick in. So clearly, I have no idea what you're trying to imply Minhyung. 

Why are you, an  _ Alpha _ saying something ridiculous like  _ that _ ? 

Are you trying to tell me that getting fucked or having sex is something that you should do with someone you like?” Donghyuck started chucking a little by the absurd thought. 

Clenching his fist, Mark lowered his head. “ … I'm sorry if I had offended you in any sort of way” 

“You really dont act like an Alpha” 

"Just drop that act and be like one." The tanned's tone was clear enough to emphasize that Mark wasn't just bad at comforting others but also inferring that he shouldn't be as timid as he's supposed to be.

"Its just, having a boss , to be open about being an Omega is… something new to me. Its my first time experiencing--- "

Donghyuck cuts him off. “Minhyung. Unlike you Alphas, we omegas clearly do not live an easy life to begin with. " He spits out bitterly, followed by a sad chuckle. There was no tension in between them. Just an ugly growing sense of disappointment. What he meant was that being an omega may have its own downfall and inconvenience. But the man who stood in front of Mark, had taken it upon himself and used it as a weapon of his own. 

Something about the latter's statement made Mark hold his tongue this time. There was no room for his opinion here.

“We use what we can--- specifically, I use what I can in order to survive such society. Let it be my body or dignity. ”

Donghyuck knew he was always looked down on. The burden he had been carrying as the director of a high company and how he was able to keep himself above others.

The soul of an Omega, living in this cruel world. All lonely. Knowing he had half of the world on his shoulder. 

Such a misery even for an Alpha to understand. 


	6. You’re useless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later he had to face this once more, he’s definitely screwed knowing he drank his pills a little bit too late before the sensation of what his body wants starts clawing him right under his skin. 

Continuous tapping are heard everywhere in the room. Everyone seems busy minding their own business as to what deadlines of reports are coming up and people are working double time at this time of the day. Normally on office days, people would start the day with a cup of hot brewed coffee, freshly made by the office’s coffee maker. But not everyone’s a psycho so seeing as every Alphas and Betas in the room are oozing pheromones due to stress and tension, it doubles a person’s concentration on the things they should be focusing on. 

Like to any other good employee, Mark Lee was busy himself organizing the printed reports that he had made earlier for the week. He was indeed diligent, by getting t things done ahead of time like he always did ever since. Being tardy was something he didn't like, so he ended up doing over time for the last couple of days in the building to finish all of the self written reports, something related to sales and management, as their company is planning to go under partnership. Having himself indulge in work didn't make him realize there were a lot of intentional glares from passers- workers from other departments as he assumes - and someone had approached him with a cheery attitude, something he hadn't had in a while.

“Yo Mark Lee! How’s it going?”

“Ah- Sir Johnny--” letting go of the documents, startled, he faced his co worker knowing he wants to chat while being in work. That he didn't mind either. He was almost done anyways. 

“Has Haechan gone back from the meeting? I tried looking for him but h missing from his office” Johnny lets out a frustrated sigh, must have been a rough day for him too, sitting down casually on Mark’s table combing his hair with his fingers.

_ The Director isn't back yet?  _

Remembering something absurd from earlier scenes, Mark did notice something was off as he failed to even give importance to. 

  
  


Earlier: 

_ “Sir you dont look so good, are you sick?” _

_ Mark drove in carefully through the streets of Seoul as they headed back to their company building. Concern grew as it was plastered up on his face when he took several glances of Donghyuck at the driver's seat mirror.  _

_ The omega himself was turning pale , an arm wrapped around himself looking all faint.  _

_ “I'm fine, park the car ASAP, the meeting you'll be in starts in 8 minutes, you can't afford to be late.” Donghyuck instructed specifics that Mark had to take note on.  _

_ The car was parked not too long after. Mark leaves the omega in the car as requested. Donghyuck took out his phone to dial a certain phone number that ended up unanswered due to the unavailability of the receiver.  _

_ Sooner or later he had to face this once more, he’s definitely screwed knowing he drank his pills a little bit too late before the sensation of what his body wants starts clawing him right under his skin.  _

  
  


;

The taller man started pacing back and forth from their directors office when he saw that he received several missed calls from the latter himself. “Mark what day is it today?”

“It's the third week of April why? Is there a deadline that we missed?”

A good amount of fear whisked into the air, The taller man’s pheromones started to radiate through his skin. To any race you belong, when the feelings of negativity, it spills out like an overflowing water in a class. Something wasn't right when Johnny grabbed his phone, checking the exact day today as his eyes grew wide. 

“We gotta find Haechan.” Johnny says with fret when he fixes himself. 

”Wait-- The Director? Why….?”

With his voice slightly raised a little , Johnny slams his hand on Mark's table to his surprise. “Just get your ass up and find him! Contact me when you do. I need to send in a short note to the managers of the other department to postpone today’s meeting.” 

Without asking further Mark scurried up and followed his sudden order. A little bit confused and frightened by the sudden outburst that his colleague did just now. He knew it wasn’t intentional , that it was done by urgency with a little bit of stress along with it. It’s just that the way Mark couldn’t seem to place why was Johnny so frantic. 

The elevator made its final _ding_ , reaching down the basement and as the doors opened he stepped out to scan the place. The parking lot was dark. One third of the lights were on and Mark had no idea where to go to illuminate the area a little bit more. He remembers the car they used today from their previous agenda and easily locates it where they last parked. 

He spots Donghyuck breathing heavily inside, necktie all loose, shirt slightly opened. A burst of sweet smelling honeysuckle in sunshine with vanilla engulfed his nostrils when he slowly made his way to the car. Matters had gotten far worse when Mark forced the car door to open as he stared at his Director in horror. 

_ He's in heat.  _

An omega in heat makes he or she vulnerable when it occurs, making their body seek for sexual relief. They start to pliant, slick will slowly drop down out of them, enhancing their scent to become stronger during this specific cycle. 

Any Alpha coming in close contact to take a whiff of an Omega in heat can shatter any state if sanity and reason if one surrenders their will to it. Turning them into a mindless animal looking for something to breed in. 

But this is Mark Lee we’re talking about. He knows better than to submit. As all knowing as he is, he always has kept a stable mentality when it comes across an omega in heat. He knew better than to submit to those animalistic instincts that would drown him into his own desires for lusting on an omega. He remembers a scene back when he was young, he would unexpectedly walk in on his father, naked from head to toe, pliant on the floor as his omega pheromones would scatter around in their living room. Assorted sex toys would be placed inside his aching hole as he would suffer in heat alone, without having anyone to fuck. 

_ Its torture. Sweet but absolute torture.  _

“Minhyung!” Donghyuck calls out for his name, grabbing along his body as he tries to strip Mark out from his clothing. “F-fuck-- I-I need relief”. 

Mark wouldn't allow it, despite being slowly eaten by how sinfully sweet Donghyuck’s pheromones are, he refuses to submit , especially when he keeps his mentality intact. 

“S-sir-- This is very inappropriate. Hold on, I need to call Johnny hyung that were here.” 

“To hell with him, I sent him a voicemail a few minutes ago” By now, Donghyuck is losing himself and letting his inner omega take over him. Pushing forcefully, Mark was seated, slanting against the car door , zipper of his pants lowered. To his amusement, Donghyuck laughs as he strips himself, bottom naked and mocks him as he lowers Mark’s slacks. “I see that your body is not lying anymore Minhyung. Look at you. Hard and erect by just simply being this close to me” 

Shamelessly, the tanned omega grabs hold of his cock that sprang out freely. Jacks it off painfully slow, seeing all the droplets of precum coming out from the tip. It's absolutely terrifying to know more about what Lee Donghyuck is really capable of. What being an omega is really like. He radiates a good amount of pheromone heat to make Mark’s body react, just like any Alpha would. 

“You're no match for me Minhyung. I know what I’m capable of” Hovering over Mark, Donghyuck positions his wet slicked hole directly towards his leaking cock, sluggishly making contact , a tease but never putting the erection through those tight ring of muscles. “Take a good look at your face Mark Lee, even when I havent put your dick in me, that Alpha side of yours, would always suffer” 

“Aren’t you already hard Minhyung? Hurry and just give it to me”

“I can’t— , I won’t do this with you.” Mark replies, with all the amount of restraint that he has from putting his hands on the omega, his scent is driving him crazy.

_ You’re useless.  _

The car now reeks of pre-cum and heat, and just when Donghyuck was about to get a good sense of release, the car doors on his side opens. 

“Haechan, I’m sorry I was delayed” 

“Johnny-Hyung!” By instinct Donghyuck removes himself from Mark and clings toward the taller man, having his tanned arms around Johnny’s neck. “You're late, I don't deserve it” 

Johnny doesn't reply but carries Donghyuck out of the car. “I’m so sorry about this Mark, I’ll get him fixed up.” 

Without waiting for a reply , he stares at Johnny when he carries donghyuck back into their building. 

Leaving Mark still painfully hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry, this story has not yet been abandoned, I was just too busy with work. Anyways, Thank you to those who left Kudos. I'll keep writing better chapters. 
> 
> See you on the next update my loves~


	7. Unnecessary work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Then tell me minhyung, what do you hate?” 

The floor lamp was the only source of light in the room. Johnny enters cautiously, with Donghyuck still in his arms heaving, slick leaking out his ass , legs still wrapped around the taller man’s waist. His boss was completely losing it , and he was half hard himself , but judging from the man that stood in front of the French windows that gave one of the most spectacular view of Seoul , he dared not to lay a finger on him. 

“Sir, I’ve brought Haechan” 

“Lay him on my bed, I’ll take care of the rest” 

Johnny bids goodbye , leaving the two at their peace. 

The blonde man was dressed in just his black night pants, most probably fresh from the showers after going through his daily workout . Inhaling deeply, he devours the scent of the omega in heat who was lying languid on his bed. Turning around, he sees the omega trying to fill his satisfaction by jerking himself off while rutting on one of his pillows. 

“Hnngghhhh— _bastard_ , you’re making me wait! ” Donghyuck snarls at him, moaning at the same time. 

“Feisty aren’t you babe? Try again, and this time, ask nicely and I’ll give it to you” The blonde sits right in front of Donghyuck , bed sinking a little when he shifts his weight as he grabs hold of Donghyucks chin, making him face towards his direction. “Won’t you be a _good boy_ for me Hyuckie?” 

The omega whimpers as his pet name was called with a domineering alpha tone, easily submitting to being a good boy like he was told. “I’m fucking horny, please _J-jeno_ …. I want your dick in me” Donghyuck says , borderline begging when he crawls towards the blonde, licking his lips desperately. “ _Mother fuck please_ …. ” 

“Hmm… You’re so damn cute when you beg, Hyuckie” Jeno answers before he sticks his tongue inside Donghyucks mouth. They kiss by sucking each other’s tongues , sucking each other’s lips. It didn’t take long for jeno to make his next move by stripping the omega from his clothing. He makes Donghyuck kneel in front of him, supple ass all exposed. Such a beautiful sight to see, Jeno could simply trip over the edge . Watching a spectacular view of Lee Donghyuck, Barr and naked,tanned skinned like thick honey, what enticed him the most was the good amount of slick trickling down his luscious thighs, glazed. 

By then he aids Donghyuck to lean on the headstand of the bed for support while he positions himself in front of the latter’s ass, spreading it wide enough for the alpha to see his wet hole. 

“J-just put it in already, fuck you shi—- Ahhh!” Failing to finish cursing at the man behind him, the omega receives a sharp slap on his bum. 

“ _Beggars aren’t choosers Hyuckie_ , I thought I taught you better” 

Jeno is making him suffer. He knew how much an omega are desperate for skin on skin contact during their heat, but here he was toying around Donghyucks body. Being the alpha that he is, he loves the amount of power he has over the omega. And Donghyuck has no choice , or most likely there’s no room for him to disobey, not when he knows that his name is on the line. 

“Now, about that contract we talked about last time” Jeno mentions, full of taunt in his voice. He traces the curve of Donghyucks cheeks with his nose, licking slowly as he approaches near his rim. “I’ll have it sent to you by next week” 

The omega chuckles as he catches on “I’ll let you use me in anyways you want tonight Mr. Lee” his voice now sounding a little bit too confident compared to being a begging wreck previously . 

“That’s more like it Hyuckie, now stay put while I eat the remaining sanity you have left” 

  
  


; 

  
  


The sky was luminous when you wake up during the hours of day from 6:00 to 8:00 in the morning. Unfortunately, not every is an early bird , and one does not casually wake up to be thrilled for work. Thankfully for Donghyuck, the curtains on the windows were still closed, and Jeno was considerate enough to keep it that way. 

They had a long night and it took a toll on Donghyuck’s body. Having himself submit and become pliant, withering under the touches and ministrations of the man who somewhat “owns” him, but then again, he didn't quite have a choice. 

Jeno, the blonde man, was now infront of his dresser, buttoning his shirt closed and loops his belt around his waist. With his phone on his hand, he leaves an email to a certain number before he turns around to see the tanned omega on his bed, up and awake. 

“How was your sleep Hyuckie? Unbothered at Donghyuck’s state, he ignores the amount of hickeys and bruises that was tarnished on the Omega’s body. “Hope I wasn't too much last night” 

Donghyuck puts a smug on his face as he casually stands up all in his naked glory to approach the blonde alpha slowly. Jeno’s eyes followed his every move, causing him to step back a little the moment Donghyuck circles his arms around his neck, drawing their faces close to each other, scenting the Alpha with oozing sex pheromones that would later disappear when he leaves too. 

“My condition is obstinate by you Mr. Lee, my performance last night got me what I've been waiting for” Donghyuck replies with a kiss planted on the Alpha’s jaw, he then opens the dresser on his left and grabs a sweater and a new pair of jeans. “Those papers will be signed and when I arrive at my office, those papers will be on top of my desk.” 

“Well isn't that just lovely. Sad to see you leaving so soon though” 

“I can’t always laze around whenever I want to, you know that by now Mr. Lee.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes once he was fully clothed. Jeno approaches him, this time with his strong arms, he reaches for the tanned omega’s waist and reels him back near him. He softly plants soft kisses on his face, with so much care and adoration. With such rare beauty, Jeno is smitten by him. Perhaps , as to what Donghyuck assumes. 

“I really can’t stay” the omega whispers, even if it's just the two of them alone in the room, he was rather cautious knowing that he is about to leave. 

“Alright, but run to me when something interesting comes up” He lets the omega go after a nod that means “yes” , he looks over donghyuck once more when he closes the door upon his exit. 

The omega himself walks himself to the nearest elevator , with the doors closing, he settles his palm on his neck, a habit he would do. Though he sighs sadly.   


_ No bite marks today.  _

_ ; _

There was one thing he noticed when the director came back for work. Donghyuck’s eyes would often follow him the whole time. Firstly, Mark thought his director would be sending him to do various errands from the moment Donghyuck stares at him. The omega was cunning as he seemingly acted all casual about giving him those unnecessary devious stares, it made the rest of the people on the floor notice. But just when Mark was about to leave the floor, Donghyuck would let the other employees do it for him. 

Finally realizing that it was intentional , Mark himself had to play it cool by approaching Johnny on random information, pretending he needs help at the IT department ; bothering his Japanese colleague , often he would check his phone for the time instead of his watch for the time, he thinks about the hours about to pass, wanting to go home early because of the situation he is in. 

Eventually , he brushes it off by focusing on work, realizing he had little things to do and what he had left is to report and give specifics to Donghyuck in his office before he times out. Silently, he curses, gathering the files that he needs as he made his way to Donghyucks office. 

It was rather quite surprising to not see the omega seated on his desk. The office was empty. But as an alpha, traces of Donghyuck and his pheromones tells Mark he is somewhere close by or more like he hasn’t left completely. So he leaves and sat down on his office chair, twisting the chair around like a child as he reviews the content of the day end report, making sure he hasn't left out important information. Time flew by like a rhythmic beat of dancing feet, it was around a quarter to 6 now. 

Donghyuck exits his office with his shirt untucked , tie all gone from his neck, along with his bag hanging on the left of his shoulder. He sees the Alpha fast asleep on his chair, head hung back as he snores audibly, and to think that Donghyuck finds it amusing. Pitying the alphas state, he puts his things down in silence before approaching Mark. 

He stood in front of the him, he looked at how calm the alpha looked while sleeping; tiny strands of his bangs covered bits of forehead, lashes looking so lush, his features was absolutely foreign , thus it is a fact that Mark was born in Canada , the shape of his face to his nose is completely different compared how the locals would look. 

Unconsciously, Donghyuck reaches out with his palm landing on the Alphas face, feeling the edges of his strong jaw , skin soft and a little bit pale. 

_ He’s been overworking himself again.  _

With breathing hitched , Mark was stunned , eyes wide to his astonishment when he wakes up in an unexpected state. 

“It seems to me you've been avoiding me Minhyung.” Donghyuck states out. Apparently he isn't blind to notice what Mark had been doing the whole time. This is just a mere confrontation and Mark has no other choice but to face it.  _ He was caught red handed.  _

A little brave, Mark answers. “I-I was busy with all the work that piled up today Sir, it wasn't my intention to ignore you”

“Busy? I see you've been busy avoiding me, getting any form of eye contact or even staying a friendly distance within the office” Donghyuck crosses his arms, showing off a little bit of superiority between the two of them. But Mark wasn't going to back down, so he fought a little bit more by talking back. “Why, are you mad about it Sir?” He smiles at Donghyuck, mentally giving himself a thumbs up. 

Sometimes in moments like these, people tend to forget their place, scenarios whether planned or not, talking back to a superior is a no - no. Especially when your superior knows better than you. One bad move for Mark Lee. Donghyuck scoffs as his question, he bends down and angles his face right in front of Mark, giving him the most menacing smile. The same smile he gave the alpha back when he was toying him around on his first day at work.. 

“Mad? Why don't you ask yourself Minhyung. Shouldn't you be mad because yesterday you almost got yourself sexually assaulted by your omega superior.”

The realization hits Mark like a truck. It is by far one of the most terrible things that could happen to an Alpha. Being assaulted by an Omega. He has it worse, knowing he has no power over Donghyuck, being in the position as his boss was something he couldn't fight back for himself anymore. Or he might end up losing his job. 

“Were you frustrated Minhyung?, Say, Did you perhaps masterbate right after because of me?” The omega bombards him with questions that instantly made him uncomfortable, putting him in place. 

“I-I think we should be heading home now Sir, its already getting late.” Mark once more dodges Donghyuck as he fiddles and fixes the files on top of his desk, before setting it aside. 

“Tsk, you should really start acting like an Alpha” 

Before Mark knew it, the omega grabbed his arm and dragged him in his office, locking the door behind him as he was led to sit down on a chair. It was not just any chair, it was Donghyuck’s chair. He sat right behind the table where he would see his superior sit every day. A place where a designated Alpha would normally be seated on, a good position given to them, not an omega like him. 

Little time to process, Donghyuck was now in between his legs, knees bent on the floor, hastily opening the zipper of Mark’s pants , reaching out for his semi hard cock and devouring it, soaking it up with his spit. 

“Look how pretty your dick is, never knew you’d get hard this easily” Donghyucks fingers moved with ease, giving gentle tugs on the Alphas member, unexpectedly earning an uneasy moan from him. “Do you hate me even more now Minhyung?” 

“I never said I hated you… ahhhhh—- Sir, that’s enough—- “ 

“ Then tell me minhyung, what do you hate?” 

Before Mark could even answer, the omega dives his mouth down, engulfing the Alpha’s cock deep within the tunnels of his throat. It hits the end of his muscles and it causes Mark to moan even more; erotically , despite the fact trying to pry out from the omegas hold. 

“Hnnnmmm-- I-I never said I hated you, it's just t-that omega’s are---”

“ _Were disgusting Minhyung_. Are you disgusted with what I am doing to you? ” 

There was something more to what donghyuck meant. Mark knew he was being tested. Tested between his sanity and the line of losing control to the alpha within him. The sanity that is heavily now being fogged by lust , overthrown with stimulation elicited by each contact of Donghyuck’s tongue onto his shaft. His alpha is howling, growling, telling him to give in. 

Donghyuck lightly chuckles as he pulls off a little to say “Your face displays all the amount of disgust towards our race Minhyung. You should hate me for doing this to you--- although, you're not putting much of a fight” 

“In a few minutes I will leave. I am still enjoying your flustered yet suffering face” 

Fuck it. 

With his arms trembling, Mark gets a good grip on his director’s hair before he can stand up from kneeling, gripping them as he leads his mouth back to his cock. “Please hurry and finish what you started” Words slurred from his mouth but without stuttering as Mark guided Donghyuck to suck him again. This time he stands as he slowly fuck’s the omega’s mouth, making the latter gag and moan , looking at his own cock coming in and out of the entrance of Donghyuck’s lucious and pulppy lips. 

Agonizingly dull, it was pure pleasure with a pinch of torture to Mark’s Alpha. Heavy sounds of muffled hums ,elicited from moans and sloshing of mix saliva and precum are suffocating them both in the office. Mark focuses on his consciousness, forcing himself not to cum early or in the omega’s mouth. 

Footsteps were heard from the other side of the door, knowing that it was getting late, it was most likely to be one of the staff who would often check for equipment that failed to shut down by the people working on the floor. Mark checks the clock that stood on the table. 6:30 , it was getting late. The lights were obviously still on, the personnel who probably checked the floor had an idea that someone must be doing over time work.

_ Unnecessary work.  _

Is he about to come? Donghyuck's thoughts were loud enough for Mark to understand. 

Mark thrusts his hips this time. Once or twice, maybe a few times more before he pulls out forcefully and grabs a clump of tissues , then cums on the material after. 

  
  


“It would have been better if you came in my mouth” Donghyuck raises his hand to touch his lower lip.  _ I bit my own lip  _ , he thought and stared at Mark. “You had a hole to use, wasn't cumming pointless?” 

“As much as I would have loved to, I clearly have an understanding with my boss who obviously looks like he is about to vomit every time he gets a taste of semen in his mouth” Mark replies, throwing the soiled tissue directly in the bin after cleaning himself. 

_ Ah, so that's it _ . “How considerate” 

“Not that I should care much about it, Omegas like you bring men as if they're like some pieces of scrap. I don't want to see something like that, nor would I be used and consider myself as one.” This time, Mark fixes himself, zipping the fly of his pants. He fixes his Director’s table, rearranging the documents and places the chair accordingly. 

“Minhyung… Why are you like this? I don't seem to get your place as an Alpha” Donghyuck voices out. 

_ Why?  _

The question made Mark stop and ponder for a while. “I don't know who my father is.” He replies before finally leaving the omega alone in his office. 

_ So it's like that huh?  _


	8. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Donghyuck cracks and immediately stands up after smudging whatever was left from his cigarette, bruning. “You're sorry? For me or for you father? You're overlooking and magnifying reasons why you can't accept omegas?” The omega’s reaction seemed to make Mark turn his head towards him. Now they were standing right across each other, silently, not breaking eye contact.

  
  


“The person who gave birth to me was a man. His name was Lee Taeyong. But-- he doesn't know or even remember the face of my father. Let alone if he was either a Beta or an Alpha.” Looking back, Mark tries to pull off a smile, even deep down he felt like crumbling down on the floor. “Taeyong was the one who gave birth to me. To his disappointment, he doesn't even remember whose kid I am.”

“I’m going” Donghyuck utters in haste. 

_ Huh?  _

“I don't want to hear such depressing backstories in such a depressing place. Especially when I had your cock in my mouth a few minutes ago” 

Donghyuck leaves. And Mark follows.

Not long after they were now on a private floor of the company’s building. It wasn't new to Mark. Most companies would have a designated floor for VIPs, Guests or for Foreign visitors to spend the night on very important business transactions. 

“My omega dad raised me on his own and I am grateful for him.” Mark continues while taking out a small paper cup and placing it under the dispenser that gives out hot drinks. Drinks from hot coffee, chocolate or just regular water. “ Its just that-- Taeyong had been involved with other men too many men, He was never bitten and became a marked omega with a pair. 

You as an omega understand that right? Why is that?” He asks, before drinking hot chocolate from the cup he held on to. It was something to calm his nerves, to calm his inner alpha from smelling the unnecessary pheromone being emitted by donghyuck. 

Donghyuck looked at him for some time, trying to process what he was about to reply. He takes a long drag and huffs it out, placing the stick in between his fingers and answers Mark while seated on the couch. 

“We're almost at the same page. I get where he is coming from.”

“How?” Mark asks, confused. 

“Its about being free. Not being tied down to anybody, neither was it an alpha or a beta. He and I can do whatever we want. Because its easier that way”. 

_ Being free? Why of all people, an omega like him is saying that? _

Memories from his past knocked in his thoughts. 

When he was little, he saw men he didn't know, barely recognized every time he returned home from school. 

Men , that he never realized , would violate his father. Little minhyung would come home as if nothing had ever happened. His father would just break down and cry after being held by an unknown abominable man, and would act as nothing had happened when he would call out little Minghyung’s name, gently, all covered with feather and lace. 

Taeyong would stroke his hair. The same hand that he touched with those unknown men.

“It made me want to throw up,” Mark finally says, and stops. 

“...And?” Donghyuck asks this time, flicking the burnt ashes of his cigarette as he places it on the ashtray that was on top of a mahogany coffee table in front of him. 

“I stood in fear , watching as I wasn't able to even at least defend my father getting violated . Even though I was very young, I still understood that I had to be a good kid. Those men who would have sex with my father, all of them would always leave him some money…” 

“Huh… I absolutely understand now.”

_ No wonder you always plaster a skeptical smile on your face Minhyung. Are you even okay with yourself putting on such a fake mask on your face? And I thought you said that omegas were disgusting.  _

“I had a feeling you would eventually say that” Mark smiles once more and looks out the window. Avoiding any facial communication towards Donghyuck. “I’m sorry” 

This time Donghyuck cracks and immediately stands up after smudging whatever was left from his cigarette, burning. “You're sorry? For me or for you father? You're overlooking and magnifying reasons why you can't accept omegas?” The omega’s reaction seemed to make Mark turn his head towards him. Now they were standing right across each other, silently, not breaking eye contact. 

“Sorry but, Minhyung--- Mark--- I exactly have no idea how much trauma you carry and I can't point out whether you're trying to push that on me, its vexing....” The omega now turns his gaze over the windows himself, exhaling , recollecting his thoughts. He sighs out frustratedly “But if you're going to keep on thinking that Omegas are disgusting or pathetic, then don't you think you're being extremely impolite?

_ You're literally crossing the line.  _

The omega places a hand on the window, admiring the view. He had to defend himself and he isn't going to let an Alpha like Mark lee say things ludicrously. “I accept the fact that you're wondering how I look between Alphas like you and Omegas like me from their social standing. But if you become a pair with someone, being in heat without any purpose? 

Seducing and having rough sex with others without caring for who they are, will all but disappear.”

“Donghyuck…” Mark utter’s the omega’s name. A first time on his tongue that absolutely felt foreign to him. “Did you ever think about --  _ being a pair with someone _ ?”

Then he laughs. Donghyuck laughs insultingly loud. His laughs slowly decreased as he tried to collect the ability to properly breathe this time. 

“Look i've listened to you talk up til now Minghyung….” he approaches Mark, locking his arms around the Alpha’s neck, back hitting the ends of a wall. “Are you going to become a pair with me? 

Are you going to become one out of pity?” Little by little Donghyuck tilt’s his head to the side, making his lips brush on Mark’s. He looks up at the Alpha, eyeing him in pain-- in pity. Its what he asked for. Gradually he pulls himself away from him. Letting his hand settle on Mark’s shoulder and said. “ Minhyung, this is the part where you need to say “ Even if I die, I would never”.” 

The paper cup on Mark’s hand was crushed so suddenly, out of anger, out of fear, but mostly, out of disappointment. Truth be told. He never found it amusing whenever Donghyuck - or anyone talks about degrading themselves. 

I cant take this joke seriously. 

Mark irrationally grabs both of Donghyuck’s arms and shakes him. “Omegas and Alphas.. Like I’d give a shit about those!”

“M-mark--What’s with you-- I-I really have no idea what you're trying to say--” 

“I'm really fed up with that kind of thinking. Because they are Alphas, they are superior. Because they are Omegas, it's okay to use them as an outlet for sexual desires or frustrations.” He raises his voice a little, a sudden outburst that had taken Donghyuck aback from his position as his body emits pheromones of fear. Not all Alphas are able to experience such a rare type of pheromone unless they are mated, but Mark can sense the tension growing the latter’s body. 

He regrets it a little, shouting towards the omega. So he sighs and he made his way to the door, this time for sure, he’s going home without distractions. 

“Donghyuck.. Sir… Before being an Omega, before the races were even declared...You and I are both Human beings aren't we?”

Donghyuck stands there shocked. This time, not being able to utter anything. The alpha gave him once last glance before exiting. Leaving him all alone in his thoughts. 

_ “Treasure yourself more.” _

And so, he leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not abandon this story. I simply tend to forget that I have an AO3 account and would forget to update. Lol sorry for the wait.


	9. Provoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your scent has changed. 

Alphas are … Prideful and greedy. They think too highly of themselves. When an Omega is in heat, they would ridicule them , calling them names like bitch, slut or worse. And as an omega himself, he reprimands his being of a thing of flesh ; to be used as a sex slave, a prostitute. And when those Alphas are bored, after they have rutted and masturbated using an omega, they would throw them away like a piece of scrap metal. To be used later on. 

That's the kind of creatures they are. 

_ I have set my cards down as I played a game of chess myself. Placing my life line as I have gained a mindset of my own personal opinion. It's the life that I chose and had lived through it up til now.  _

_ I have to keep it that way.. I have to..  _

If I don't, I might place the wrong pieces on the game…  “ **_You and I are both Human beings aren't we?_ ** ” Do I have to let something be said to me like that… affect me? Especially from an Alpha like you?

Donghyuck fishes his phone from his back pocket and dials a specific number. The person answers after 3-4 rings on the line and he feels like he’s about to burst from the anxiety weighing him down on every ring he hears. 

“Baby?”

“Hey…. I’m still in the office, but I’m about to head there now” he says, trying to hold unto his voice from quivering. 

“It’s alright baby, where would you like to eat for dinner?” the caller asks. 

“Forget about food. I’ll be your dinner tonight” Donghyuck hangs up as he smoothly removes his necktie. He calls for a taxi not long after as he headed straight out of town that evening. 

; 

  
  


Blonde hair combed and perfectly styled, dressed in a black vintage dress suit , he walks out of his car and heads towards the door with his signature eye smile. Receptionist Moon Taeil had spotted him from afar, calling him out. 

“It's been a long time since you came here Sir Lee.” He says, welcoming the man who had sauntered towards his desk. “Would you like to call Haechan to let you know that youre here?”

“Ah, that wont be necessary. Its fine, he must be busy, but I’ll make sure to let him know that I’m here”

“I understand Sir.”

Jeno heads out with checking the time on his wrist watch. He guides himself through different floors of the building, greeting each department head, checking each and one of them, listening to their problems and concerns regarding what needs to be complied. And in every work place, he couldn't help himself but to listen to some juicy and entertaining gossip that lurks around the tongue of wet mouthed employees who clearly had no idea of who he was. 

It was about lunch break now as he was somewhere near the new building of the company as he spotted two quite familiar faces walking along each other not too far from him. 

“Mark, lucky you, you're now responsible to take over what I was in charge of.” He looks at the shorter man that seemed confused upon the statement addressed to him. 

“W-What were you in charge of? Isn't that a lot of trouble to deal with? Am I going to be okay?” Marks gives away series of doubtful questions. 

“Haechan obviously gave me a heads up this morning. So I am properly going to hand it over to you” The taller man smirks and pauses. His smile dies down from the moment he spots the blonde man who was walking towards them, interested as to what they were talking about. 

Oh Shit. 

“Ahh, Johnny Hyung and Mark Lee, Whats this, whats this? And here I thought I was hearing such familiar voices” Jeno, speaks up as he stopped in front of the two men with a big smug on his face. "Heading out for lunch?" , a hand on his waist, posing with his presence and glory. 

The two men stopped on their tracks,with Johnny tensing a little next to Mark, the Beta simply smiles at him and acknowledged Jeno. Mark was simply unbothered, despite the fact that Jeno had purposely set his pheromones intimidatingly more obvious than the last time they met, the Alpha in him will simply back down. 

"Long time no see Mr. Lee" Johnny answers not to his question but with enthusiasm instead. 

"Oh please, cut the formalities Hyung" The blonde Alpha retorts playfully. "I see that everything is still intact when I left" 

"But of course Sir! Haechan have been on his toes ever since. Have you two met already today?" 

Jeno eyes Mark while being in converse with the tall beta. He seemed to be bothered by something as he observed the other Alphas reaction. 

"Actually, I was on my way to the main building--" Jeno senses the most alluring yet deadly pheromones floating in the perimeter, he turns around to see the Omega mentioned, going down the stairs as he exits the back entrance with a cigarette in-between his fingers. 

Speak of the devil. 

  
  


"You're late asshole!" Donghyuck says aloud, making sure that the three figures were able to hear him clearly. "Aren't you supposed to meet me first above everybody else?" 

The blonde Alpha simply laughs as he places his hands in his pockets and heads his way to meet the latter who just insulted him. "My my, the day hasn't ended yet and you're throwing needles with your tongue"

"Oi, Hyuck you're not supposed to insult our main contributors" Johnny whispers to himself, making sure that Mark who was standing right next to him ,would give him hints on what position Jeno holds between him , the company and Donghyuck. Mark tries to fit the puzzles together, he still has no clue as to who Lee Jeno was. Eyeing the pair together, Donghyuck seemed comfortable around the Blonde Alpha. 

Just when the two were about to head in, Jeno calls them out. "Mr. Seo, and Mr. Lee! We'll be having dinner later by 8.I’ll see you by then" And before any of them could reply back, they were gone. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck presses the elevator button with his left index finger. He and the blonde alpha had then entered upon the arrival of their lift. 

“You seem the same as usual Hyuck.” Breaking the silence between them, their lift might take a while. Donghyuck himself wasn't exactly avoiding the Alpha, but he stood in front of the elevator keys, standing all casual, observing the lights changing as it’s number goes higher. “So tell me Hyuckie, How many people did you put your hands on while I was away? Including the people at my place?” Jeno asks, intimidating the omega from behind. 

“The method of my prideful work, or sex life has nothing to do with you Mr. Lee.” Donghyuck retaliates with a low devious chuckle. Amused as to why it concerns the Alpha behind him. Rather quite intrigued with his question. 

With simplicity, Jeno strides behind the omega, leaning in forward as he bore his site towards his existence. He caught hold of a specific part of his sun kissed skin with a hand he drew up, brushing little bits of hair strands away from their place, The omega he knew grew his hair for a specific reason , because he knows. He knows why that one spot was meant to be covered. 

“And what about this huh?” his ring finger caresses atop of the skin, delicately plants a soft kiss upon the contact of his lips. Trying to leave his own scent on him before saying, “You're still a virgin. Right here” 

Donghyuck does not react, but grabs hold of the Alpha’s wrist and looks back at him with indifference. 

Oh? 

“How about you bind your body soon?” 

“Mr. Lee, Even if I die on this spot, I specifically don't want to hear that coming from you.” smirking at the alpha, he challenges him more. “If you want to be a pair right now, then that's fine with me” Donghyuck spins and then brushes away Jeno’s hand away from him. Somewhat disgusted with his previous suggestion. “I’m kidding. Don't go overboard when you're making fun of people Mr. Lee” 

“Did you spray something on?” the alpha asks incredulously. Jeno was a bit puzzled, as to why he seemed to notice just now that the omega had been different. 

“No? Nothing?” Donghyuck shrugs him off as he smiles widely at him, fixing himself knowing that they are almost at the top of their floor. “I just had sex. So it didn't rob off from me?” 

“No, that's not what I mean Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck sends him a look, unsettled with the statement he just rose up in their conversation. He doesn't reply. Instead he takes the cuff of his suit and begins to sniff himself, trying to figure out what the Alpha meant about his scent.

_ Your scent has changed.  _

_ ;  _

“Phew! That was intense! Its been a while since I saw something I didn't like. Hahahaha” Johnny slumps back on his chair, exhausted with the amount of occurrences that had happened between them during the earlier afternoon. Ordinary days in the office are quite peaceful. Everybody can relax and chill while working. But everybody where Jeno seemed to have appeared, made everyone feel like a storm had passed by , causing unnecessary chaos in their respective quo. 

Mark was busy typing on his computer, trying to focus but he pauses and asks, “Who was that person from earlier?” he just couldn't resist and wonder who and why that blonde Alpha was there again. 

“Ahhh, You mean Mr. Lee? If you've been attentive he’s been showing up a lot on television lately. He used to work here as the boss and my superior. But then a few years after he was scouted by Neo and now he works there as a capable planning manager” Johnny explains. 

“Neo? You mean he plans out the transports of new technology coming in and out of the country?”

“Yeah , something like that. In a sense it's a huge promotion for him. So he expanded the business along with our company.” 

_ Oh I see.  _

Taking his mug with warm coffee, Mark sips and nods his head. Understanding the information that was given to him by the beta. Trying to connect the dots one by one, Mr. Lee was the same blonde Alpha he met back at that mansion out of town. He’s the superior distributor whom he had seen Donghyuck negotiate with before. 

“Oh, and He’s Haechan’s ex-boyfriend” 

Mark suddenly turns his direction towards the tall beta sitting right in front of him, almost dropping his coffee on his hand.Huh?! Ex boyfriend?

Never in his lifetime he had expected something ridiculously believable at one point. He had never expected that Donghyuck, his boss would be in a relationship with the previous owner,the blonde alpha himself. Lee Jeno. Upon recalling his first encounter with the man, he definitely felt something scheming underneath the amount of those intimidating pheromones . It’s what they literally say, there’s more to what meets the eye and Mark was no idiot when he himself was terribly cautious when they met and conversed. 

Ping! His phone suddenly receives a notification, no doubt he opens it instantly after a train of his thoughts. 

**Lee Donghyuck - Director , Department One**

**Donghyuck:** Reserve Lounge number 3 for 8 pm.. 

[ http://www.fullsun ](http://www.fullsun)

Donghyuck: He is expecting you and Johnny hyung to be there. 

_ Its not like they have a choice. _

Now they were seated together in a table of four at lounge 3. Having Johnny sitting right next to Jeno, while Mark sat right next to Donghyuck from the other side of the table. They were all casually talking about work , how business would run thoroughly with their partnerships, Jeno would often ask about their friends, the one that they met at that mansion, excluding the obscenity of their outcome. Mark then realized at some point , the dinner seemed harmless. 

Main dish all gobbled up, Johnny stands from his seat and moves towards a cupboard beneath the small marble aisle and reaches out for a bottle. 

“Champagne anyone?” He asks as he heads back to their table. 

“Pommery Brut Rosé?” 

“The one and only Mr. Lee. We take but nothing from the best” And your personal favorite. 

Jeno simply hums in delight , jovial upon his glass was filled to the brim with the red sparkling liquid by the beta. Knowing Johnny, the alpha finds him worth praising , for a man who still knew what his preferences are. 

With all of their glasses filled, initiated conversations with topics regarding to politics and business lead them to gossips and news that seemed preposterous, even when it was aired on national television. Jeno explains those to Johnny, taking a good volume of wine in his system , which emits his pheromones that seem to relax Donghyuck or any omega as a natural response. 

A beta like Johnny himself would not be able to determine such atmospheric change in the room, but an Alpha, such as Mark, is a known warning sign. Terrible and territorial.

Mark keeps his mouth shut and slumps a little on his chair, drinking his champagne from time to time. Listening attentively to the active speakers in the room. Mostly he listens to Donghyuck, to his opinions, to his little reactions which made him observe that the omegas facial expressions were as loud as him. Verbally and physically. Then he sees it, taking a mental note on how Jeno would look at Donghyucks lips and to his eyes . 

Maybe it was an involuntary reflex when Mark felt something under the table move. He senses it though, he wasn’t blind. Sober in fact, unlike his fellow colleague who is now inebriated with the alcohol . While being in conversation , Jeno casually shoves his foot in between the omegas legs. He sat up straight, made it more obvious to Mark that the soft rustle of clothes beneath the table made Donghyucks Eyes widen. His slacks were slightly— well risen from his ankles. He tries to stay still but the blonde alpha played well by rubbing skin on skin with his legs, scenting that minimal portion of the omegas body. 

Mark suddenly stands up, causing the three to become startled. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asks, even at his own poor state he still is in contact with sober. 

“Sorry, it seems like I drank a bit too much. I may need to excuse myself to the restroom” Mark politely exists the room. 

It wasn’t in his part to play. 

To be a pawn. 

To be provoked in his way. 


	10. Toxic and disastrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you slept with Haechan ?"

_In order to get promoted to the top, I had to get myself involved doing this like having sex without knowing what their names are but only knowing what power they hold._

_"Isnt it hard for you?" Mark asked in a low voice, but audible enough for Donghyuck to hear._

_"Sorry... The only good thing about me is being an Omega. Me having a hole, making my ass loose for tons of Alphas to stick in. So clearly, I have no idea what you're trying to imply Minhyung._

_Why are you an alpha, saying such ridiculous things like that?"_

;

Clearly he wasn't aware or he had no idea why he did such a thing. Storming out of the lounge in the middle of their dinner.

He simply did not want to partake in such a crude scene where his boss's ex boyfriend had been touchy skin on skin while the omega who had been sitting right next to him was simply unbothered.

Was Donghyuck used to such inappropriate ministrations? 

Or maybe he does?

Maybe Mark finds it inappropriate, something about being formal on the table. Jeno could at least hold his urges before taking the omega for himself. Or maybe Mark finds it an eye sore to know that his boss was being violated under willingness and submission because he owes himself to the company. 

Either way Mark wasn't having any of it. 

The bathroom stall was big enough for three people of use. Yet there stood Mark in front of the mirror trying to compose himself, alone. His mind filled in uncertainty and questions himself by overstating the previous scene caused by the Blonde alpha. 

He knew he had no right. But he did it anyway. 

The faucet runs as he opens in. Inhaling and exhaling, calming his nerves; too focused on himself to notice that another person had entered the four walls of the lavatory he was in. Pheromones kicking his head with a menace and threat. 

"Is that guy interested in you now?" Jeno stands by the frames of the door, arms crossed, indifference painted on his face. 

"Sir? What are you talking about?" 

Here we go. 

"Have you slept with Haechan ? Is what I am asking." The Alpha indeed interrogates him directly. His tone sounded stern and hard. Mark did his best as his inner Alpha held its ground, refusing to be tyrannized by the blonde Alpha. 

"Haechan? Oh! You mean the director, Donghyuck. "

Clicking his tongue, Jeno approaches Mark but keeps his distance. He turns against the bathroom sink and sits himself comfortably on top of the vacant counter. "Don't try to fool me, of course I'm talking about no other than your _erotic_ boss." Jeno replies, places his left leg over the other and leans his back against the wall, after crossing his arms once more.

"Erotic sounds too vile for a word to describe him, Sir Lee. I would say he may be... a pervert at times, but calling him erotic is a bit too demeaning towards the Director." Mark defends. 

He's been under donghyuck's wing for a while now. He has seen how the omega works and donghyuck himself specified that partaking in sex , is how he catches contributors and partners with ease. Mark isnt the type to judge, giving your own body to multiple sex partners- is an ardous task. It steps on one's pride, that every piece of a person's dignity thrown away in a few hours for dirty pleasure. That's not something or that is something you'll never see any omega, no one but Lee Donghyuck who is capable of doing it. 

Jeno's irritation starts to grow, "So have you slept with him?" he asks again, trying to pry out extra information from the blacked haired alpha whom he is slowly starting to loathe. 

"Like that'll ever happen. There's no way that the Director himself would ever want a partner like me, who is his underling. That's presumptuous of you. Me of all people?" Mark scoffs at his claim. It's entertaining to see how Lee Jeno gets irked by what he assumes between him and his boss. 

"Haechan welcomed you, A _junior staff_ member to be by his side at work. At the very least you understand the kind of work he involves himself with. Its mainly to have sex friends.Plus, you're an alpha aren't you?" The Blonde alpha points out.

It's his way of attempting to put Mark , another alpha like him in his place. Jeno thinks he can. His body tries to emit a lot of pheromones that if an omega or a beta had a proximity within three to five meters nearby, it would scare the shit out of them. The amount of menace that has arose, it's dangerous. 

"And so what if I am an Alpha?" 

Mark replies in a low yet audible voice. He bites back not in a form of disrespect but as an Alpha himself standing by his own principles to simply not caring what race you belong in. That had always been integrated upon how he remembered , previously telling his omega director the amount of value that a person has, should be as equal. 

Though Jeno doesn't falter. "Listen. Mark. You don't know much about Donghyuck as much as I do. That man hates Alphas to the point of wanting them dead. However, he loves to use them as bait. It had been his way to get to the top." 

_"I know, and I have seen what he is capable of."_

"But you're not really getting my point here Mark.Donghyuck, more than surrendering his body to the alphas, he takes pride in himself. He's different from those omegas you meet that are tormented due to their inferiority." Jeno continues. Not exactly stopping , this time going into much deeper content. Even without the Omega's permission he'd prefer to continue, intentions unstated whether good nor bad. 

Mark scoffs.

Pondering slowly into thought.Thinking about why the blonde alpha seemed so irritated and persuasive with his words of insult , albeit makes an effort adjacent to not betraying his director when mentioned. He takes mental notes, remembering the words that continuously slip out of the other Alpha's mouth. "For argument's sake, if that's the case, it has nothing to do with me. Even if I did have sex with him, hypothetically speaking, that person would have nothing to gain from it. I think of Donghyuck as the most capable superior with any business that runs out there. I have no desire to climb up the ladder or to get in his way of doing that." Mark replies, grabbing a fresh sheet of paper towel from his left , letting his hands to dry. 

"I respect him. Because he's an omega with a position like that."

This time, Jeno smiles, showing obvious crescents in his eyes." Then I'll say this much to you, about how that omega came to this company" He starts once more." Even in the past, this company had always been in search for people with an infamous and elite lineage. We never had another basis. And that was it.

"It had been because of his father , who is a member of a high ranking parliament . Due to his father's supreme doctrine, after that guy got his first heat, he wasn't allowed to go out . Not even school. He stopped at Junior high." Jeno pauses briefly , inhaling deep as he closes his eyes, putting his words at thought. He clears his throat before he continues. 

"Donghyuck.. _My sweet little Hyuck_ learned the most incorrect ways of interpersonal skills. And the only person outside of his family that was able to make any type of relation with him was his home tutor but..." 

"... He had his home tutor fired. Being an omega, they possessed pheromones that can relax , tame or even make an alpha crawl ." Its like makeup- but invisible and every person who ends up looking at an omega ; will view them nothing but a femme fatale. 

_Aphrodisiac thrown out like a grenade. Toxic and disastrous_. 

In previous generations, his family had a lineage of Alphas. Born to rule. To be at the top of every organism's association. But being born as an omega made his family set boundaries , though he may have been treated with royalty in some aspect, an omega will always be an omega. As his mother would say , he was born lucky into a family of alphas. 

It was both cruel and harsh. When fate plays along, there is nothing that can be done. 

Manipulation and power are partners in crime. There was a certain amount of power that took an omega like Lee Donghyuck to not willingly submit on being the lowest class born in society. Given that he was part of an Elite Bloodline, he refused to have his freedom succumbed , to be taken away even if he had no choice. _"Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power." (― Oscar Wilde)_

By means of manipulation , he had himself adjusted to the system of society , where as an individual like him doesn't fit the along his hierarchy as an omega; filled with the lack of liberty to submission. 

"Donghyuck had made a realization that if he had the body of an Omega, then he would be able to get the Alphas and the Betas to yield unto him. If he isn't seen by others as a proper person, he still has strength." Jeno pauses in between , trying to compose his thoughts. Conscious with his words, 

"Therefore if you're attracted to him, it's better that you stop. Before long , you will be devoured by him as well." He finally suggests, a voice with less threat but more with concern or worry. Mark couldn't exactly tell as he doesn't seem to give a damn to this point. Fixing the tie around his neck , Mark looks at Jeno incredulously before the attempts for a reply.

I am tired of this game. 

"Mr. Lee , I honestly don't know what misunderstandings you're making but-- for me. Sincerely, to god. I think of the Donghyuck as my most capable superior. That I do business with and who I have respect for." He finally says , making his way to the door with his hand; reaching out for the knob. Mark looks back over his left shoulder and utters, " That's all there is to it." before leaving the blonde Alpha alone. 

"But isn't that just a face you're putting on?" The blonde alpha speaks up , getting down from the counter , following the other Alpha; hot on his tail. 

"What?"

This time , Jeno grins mischievously at Mark , whom he finally had facing him in a close distance.

"You seem _jealous_ ,Minghyung. Though it's a great personality you got there. Being capable of putting on a mask like that continuously makes you smile." 

"Thank you Mr. Lee. I shall be going back to our table now. If I make the boss angry for leaving, I'll be facing many hardships." Mark ends their conversation there. He makes a ninety degree bow and turns his back on the blonde alpha, feeling rather provoked towards his true nature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)I apologize for the inconsistent updates. 
> 
> But you know, I'll give Updates- eventually.
> 
> Hope this chapter suffice for now. I'll update again in a few days or two. Hopefully I'll be able to remember to do so.


End file.
